Angel Of Love
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: What if Haldir knew something about Legolas that nobody else knew and had promised to not tell anyone else? How would it change the Battle of Helm's Deep as well as the outcome of everything else? Warnings: Haldir/Legolas, Aragorn/Legolas, Possible Death, Mpreg, and Possible Yaoi.
1. Angel Of Comfort

Haldir heard a knock at the door of his temporary room at Helm's Deep and listened silently, listening for the heartbeats from the person outside his door. His fine tuned ears picked up on the heartbeat of Legolas and the newly started heartbeat of the young elf's unborn child. Haldir opened the door, smiling at the younger elf. But Legolas wasn't smiling too.

"What makes saddened such a beautiful face?" Haldir asked, hand coming up to rest on Legolas' face.

"I fear to lose you in this battle, Haldir." Legolas whispered and Haldir immediately opened his arms for Legolas. The younger elf buried himself in Haldir's arms and Haldir began to run his hand over Legolas' head, running over his hair, comforting the young elf.

"You will not lose me, Legolas. I am too stubborn for such a death as one in battle." Haldir said softly into Legolas' ear. Legolas buried himself further into Haldir's arms.

"I'm so happy you were to find me." Legolas whispered into Haldir's shoulder.

"I'm happy to have found you when you needed me. If only I had gotten there sooner." Haldir whispered back, holding the pregnant young elf close in his arms. Legolas was still fragile, Haldir knew that. But the Sindar Elf was just as stubborn as the Galadhrim Elf and wanted to fight in the Battle of Helm's Deep as well, despite all that had happened to him not three months ago.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: You Will Find Out What Happened To Legolas In The Next Chapter.**_


	2. Angel Of Kindness

_***Flashback To 3 **__**Months Earlier***_

* * *

><p>There was a noise, like a cry. But it was faint, even for Haldir's enhanced Elven hearing. But he started toward it, hearing the sound get louder as he followed it. He found Legolas on the ground, crystalline teardrops running down his face. Haldir aimed an arrow at anything that moved besides Legolas. He was content when nothing did, he took the chance of putting down his bow and went to help up the other elf. But Legolas moved away from him, more tears running down his beautiful face.<p>

"Legolas, it's okay. It's only Haldir, Love." Haldir whispered. Legolas gave a whimper, still shaking uncontrollably but Haldir gently took the smaller elf into his arms, rocking him. He knew what happened already, but he couldn't change what had happened. All he could do was stop Legolas from dying in pain. All Elven people, except half-elfs, died within ten minutes if ever they were raped. But Legolas, he seemed to have something else happening. He wasn't dying, he was still alive. But he had a large set of what looked like wings to be sprouting from his upper back. The wings flapped a few times before folding to rest against the Sindar Elf and the ground. They were beautiful, made the young elf look like a beautiful little angel. And their pattern, incredible. Haldir hadn't seen anything like it before in his immortal Elven life. The arcs were white, pure white, but the feathers were a beautiful silver that glowed with the sunlight that hit them. They were so beautiful and pure. The Galadhrim Elf had never seen such pure wings, he couldn't find even a speck of gold, which meant sinful, or black, which meant darkness. Just white, which meant purity, and silver, which meant beauty. But he saw it right before his eyes and it was remarkable.

"Haldir? What's happening to me?" Legolas asked, pulling his head back to look up at Haldir, tears running down his face in pain at the new wings hurting when they sprouted and formed.

"You're not virginal anymore, Legolas. And I assume it was because of Saruman, since that is who you are battling." Haldir said, wiping away the Sindar Elf's tears. Legolas gave a sob, collapsing into Haldir's arms in tears. "Don't cry, young Sindarian. Such beauty should have no need of such tears as those brought by sadness." Haldir whispered into his ear. But Legolas looked up with pain written in his eyes and Haldir raised a hand to the new wings that rested against Legolas' back and the ground. He gently spread them, helping them extend fully, much to the young Sindarian's pain. But pain soon turned to comfort as the feel of his wings became more normal, natural. Haldir guided the wings to Legolas' shoulders and Legolas gave a soft gasp as his wings became tattoos on his back. Haldir gave the younger elf a soft smile as Legolas rested against him the guard. Haldir stayed there for a half hour, just comforting him and helping him get used to his wings. Legolas forgot about what had so recently happened to him and Haldir found this to be a good thing simply because the less he remembered about it, the better off he was.


	3. Angel of Loyalty

***PRESENT***

* * *

><p>Legolas smiled as he felt Haldir put his hand to his lower stomach.<p>

"The baby's growing strong, Legolas." Haldir said, smiling at the younger elf.

"I'm happy to hear that. The baby hasn't started moving yet. It's been worrying me." Legolas said.

"Legolas? You're pregnant?" Aragorn's voice rang in anger. Legolas curled his fingers into Haldir's collar before he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn looked betrayed, Legolas knew Aragrn had feelings for him. But Legolas was in love with Haldir and he wouldn't leave Haldir for anyone else.

"Aragorn, it's not what you think it is." Legolas started.

"I don't care for explanations, Legolas. Get to the caves, now." Aragorn said coldly. Legolas gave Haldir a sullen look and started for the caves, Aragorn following him to make sure he went down there and not up to the wall to fight. Haldir growled and stabbed the wall of his room with his sword in fury before he could calm down. Legolas was better off in the caves. Haldir heard the call to come to the wall and ran up to the wall, where the army of elves already stood in formation as Aragorn arrived as well. The Galadhrim Elves were set up along the wall and Haldir was commanding them. The Uruk-Hai was getting closer to the wall. Aragorn was directing the elves, besides Legolas. Legolas had been put into the caves with the women and children because Aragorn had heard Haldir and Legolas talking about Legolas' unborn child. Haldir was fearful if he failed to succeed in defending Helm's Deep. If he failed, he knew there was no way out for the women, children, and Legolas down in the tunnels. It was raining and it was quiet, almost too quiet. The Uruk-Hai stopped and pounded the ground with their spears. Everyone readied their arrows to shoot. Someone shot a stray arrow and one of the Uruk-Hai in the front fell forward, dead. The rest of them looked angry as they charged toward the wall. The elves fired their arrows at Aragorn's command and kept shooting at the order to do so. Except the Uruk-Hai began to fire back at them. Elves started falling dead just as the Uruk-Hai were. The elves switched bows and arrows for swords as the command came while ladders were being raised by the Uruk-Hai. Elves kept falling and time seemed to stop as thevwall explode d from a bomb bt the ugly creatures. The order to brace the gate came from King Théoden as Haldir kept fighting on the other end of the wall. Aragorn yelled for everyone to pull back to the Keep and then yelled to Haldir personally to pull back to the Keep as well. Haldir nodded and yelled to the remaining elves on the wall to fall back to the Keep. Then he felt a blade pierce through his abdomen. It got hard to breathe. Haldir stabbed the Uruk-Hai warrior, killing it. Then he saw Legolas running toward him, wings fully extended and time seemed to slow down. Legolas pushed him to the side, out of the way of harm, and Haldir stumbled backward and fell down onto the ground.


	4. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
